


Darkiplier Diary Entry

by AmbientGibberish



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, Gen, Markiplier - Freeform, YouTube, alter ego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientGibberish/pseuds/AmbientGibberish
Summary: A first person point of view diary entry.  Darkiplier is always seen as a evil alter ego.  But is he evil?





	Darkiplier Diary Entry

Entry date- August 13, 2017  
They don’t understand it, my elegance. They think I’m just evil. I come, when I can brake free. From this other dimension I am in, my limbo. Here I thought I would at least have my peace, and silence. Sadly, I am not alone here. There are others, most I just ignore. A few though tend to, get in my way. Ones with no elegance. Most are reflections of the person we can use to brake the veil, other versions of me. Then, there is him. He is the me of another person. In our battles, thus far, we have not truly established who is champion of this domain. Mostly because of the others stuck here they get in, the way. But never mind this place I have just rambled now, it’s time I admit why. When I can brake through, I am not as alone. There are others. It’s a nice change of pace. It’s a place where I can be myself. Sure, I find those without elegance, to be just wasting oxygen. Yes, there are a few I have, dealt with. I do try to teach most though, I give them a chance. Most just fail. I still am not a hypocrite though, I always keep my elegance. Some I get rid of myself, for others I have my puppets. A few of the know what is happening, most though I am manipulating. But all of this has a point, I must remove what stops me. I will shatter the veil.  
-Darkiplier


End file.
